Pop It like Daisies
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Sequel to nonymous's Ears Sprouting Out of Happiness. Harry and Snape get on planning their wedding. Everything's set and perfect save for one tiny thing...no one still knows!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy birthday, aniwe!

**Pop It like Daisies**

_**Chapter One**_

"You're planning to invite my entire house?"

"Absolutely."

"It won't bother you?"

"If it makes you happy."

Severus Snape was sitting on a squashy couch in his dungeon-office watching in half-amusement, half-exasperation as his lover and would-be husband paced in front of him, enumerating the draft of a guest list.

Harry Potter stopped his energetic walking and looked straight at the elder man with a sheepish smile. "Merlin knows I've never had a hand in planning a wedding before, but I've seen my aunt watching her wedding-planning shows on the telly so I've got a good hunch that the guest list would be a nice start."

Snape shook his head and sighed, but not out of annoyance. "I am seriously leaving you to fulfill your happy little whims. The most I'd be able to do is order the dress robes--"

Harry, who had resumed his pacing, stopped again and rounded on him. "No-ho way," he said, startling the other man. "You are going to wear something called a tuxedo!"

Snape winced at the exotic-sounding name but figured the thing wouldn't look so awkward as he watched his lover conjure a 3D image of a decent suit and tie in midair with his wand.

A manic gleam of excitement lit up emerald green eyes. "And I'm going to wear a wedding gown!"

The tuxedo poofed into a floating miniature of an intricate white brocade and Snape's eyebrow rose.

"I'm torn between knowing and not bothering to know your reason," he said dryly.

Harry put on a thinking face. "We could conceal our identities until we walk down the aisle."

"...what?"

"Or we'd have to do a bit more thinking how exactly we're going to tell people--"

The enormity of such a scandal seemed to hit Snape very late. "Thinking isn't exactly a strong point of yours--"

"You're right!" Harry agreed absently, much too hiked up in possibilities to note his lover's growing distress. "We'll deal with it later. For now, you can invite the faculty!"

"The faculty..." Snape mused, marvelling in half-horror at the prospect. "Everyone?"

But Harry did not hear him. It was well into the night and sleep deprivation was making him too energetic. The hook-nosed man groaned as he heard more outrageous plans for this confounded wedding. He wondered exactly how long and how elaborately crazy these plans would get until he'd lose his patience with the boy.

Nevertheless, it was indeed a new experience for them both and having had some background of both their not-so-happy pasts, this light awkwardness was excusable, even relaxing and pleasant.

"Oh get to sleep, Potter," Snape half-whined. "If you'd like to arrange this more, I could give you detention."

Perhaps Harry Potter was the first, the only person in Snape's entire teaching career who brightened up and flashed him a big smile upon hearing detention.

- - - -

"Are...are you taking notes?" Ron hissed incredulously as they were having yet another stimulating session of Divination.

No, Harry wasn't taking notes...and he might as well failed the damned subject altogether. He was calculating the perfect day to have himself wed.

Early summer seemed like the best choice but weren't Fleur and Bill…? Harry inwardly groaned, ignoring his best friend who had ignored him after muttering a small 'mental'.

If Fleur and Bill had reserved summer, a wedding after that would just be…sad and anti-climactic. HE wanted a wedding in the summer, and wanted OTHER weddings to be sad and anti-climactic. He was about to execute a really hilarious pout when Professor Trelawney passed by and snatched the parchment he was writing on from under his quill, curious at what the boy was so engrossed about.

Harry looked up at the towering curly-haired owl-woman in mild surprise and waited for her verdict. Ron was half uneasy, half puzzled like something was going on and he hadn't been told about it.

Their teacher nevertheless brightened and patted Harry on the head, much to everyone's shock, his included.

"Dates!" she exclaimed dramatically. "Brilliant step, Mr. Potter! Brilliant! The Inner Eyes are among us!" and with a graceful, flamboyant gesture, she returned the parchment back to Ron's and Harry's desk.

"Dates?" the redhead whispered at his best mate in disbelief.

Harry shook his head at him and smiled, not wanting to leave his friend out but not wanting to blurt out everything in a hurry. "It's for something special Ron. You'll see."

The excitement in his tone was so contagious that the boy asked for no further explanation and looked giddy himself.

Weird stares they earned from their classmates, jealous ones in the case of Lavender and her Divination-savvy friend, subsided when Trelawney spoke once more.

"Dates," she began. "…can make or break your future. Their longitudinal and latitudinal aspects determine the dharma and karma they possess…"

Harry would have to find a day where their invitees would be most available to come. Christmas was his other option, but it was so short notice and it wouldn't be as memorable as school was still prevalent afterwards. The end of the school year would be too close to another wedding he wouldn't really want to miss.

Weeks before that would be exams. February was too cold, April was too wet and May was…something in his gut told him that a wedding in May wouldn't be a good idea.

Besides, he had a garden wedding in mind. Anywhere would do, just as long as it looked divine and had flowers and stuff. Then it hit him.

March.

March was perfect! Toward its end and toward the beginning of April so he'd hit a Spring Jackpot!

He could tell Dumbledore about the arrangements. He was sure the old man could make some provisions for such a lovely occasion. Would that mean he had to increase the guest list? For sure the students and their parents would want to know the reason for a period of cancelled classes.

Oh to hell with the others! They weren't going to be invited, period. Or were they? Maybe, maybe not.

He'd have to talk with Snape again tonight. First agenda: Agree on the date. He hoped March 31 would suit them.

**TBC**

A/N: Forgive typos. I'm not very good with writing Harry Potter. It really IS quite bothersome to establish the right time period with these things so I suggest you readers not to be so…strict with referring to the events that happened in the book. It's a fic for Great One's sake so…yeah. Till the next installment. ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy crap, it's been a long time since I got this story going. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it's worth the wait (though I highly doubt that). Sorry for the delay, guys!

**Pop it like Daisies**

_**Chapter Two**_

Harry Potter put on a pissed face as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner, purposefully making himself come in later than Ron or Hermione.

"Snape gave me detention," he announced.

His two best friends gave him surprised looks. "Why?" Hermione asked. "What on earth did you do now? We didn't even have Potions today..."

Ron heaved a sigh. The happy Snape had been there for a good two weeks before the greasy bastard slowly fell back to his old self, with the occasional bouts of spontaneous glee.

Harry gave a shrug, acting the part of a dead-tired student, used to professors giving him detentions because they felt like it. "Said something he didn't particularly like when I met him on the hallway. I mean, how was I supposed to know his underwear was a sensitive topic? I'm doing time in his office for..." He quickly calculated how long planning a wedding like theirs could possibly take. "Three weeks. Every damned day."

"_Three_ weeks?! Even on weekends?" the redhead among them exclaimed. "Blimey, you did a number on his underwear real bad, Harry. Being humanely kind must have taken its toll on him."

Hermione keenly studied her friend's annoyed nonchalance, unable to read anything else past, well, annoyance. "Want us to do anything so it wouldn't be so hard on you?"

Harry gave them a look. "I got in this mess for underwear and I'm getting myself out of it. This case isn't going to look good on your records no matter how you look at it."

- - - -

"...that has probably got to be the most ridiculous hogwash of an excuse I have ever heard. But then again, knowing you, it's probably the best you've pulled off in months."

"Get over it! Using your underwear was pure genius! Now, what do you think about the date?" said Harry.

"Our wedding in the spring?" Snape said dryly. "Don't you want it during Christmas?"

"People wouldn't exactly be focused on our wedding because it's Christmas and people are celebrating Christmas," his lover explained with wild gesticulations.

The Potion's professor raised his hands in surrender. "I'm fine with the date. March 31 it is, but where exactly do you plan to hold it?"

Snape prancing in a garden filled with flowers and birds, bees, butterflies and things that usually went into his cauldron flashed across Harry's mind. He hesitated a bit about suggesting the garden theme.

"In school?" Snape prompted.

"Bloody hell, no." The reply was quick and snappish.

The Slytherin grinned. "I thought so, but if we're holding this thing away from school, how exactly would you expect them to attend? Pull people out?"

Harry, who had been staring at the floor in thought, looked up at the man on his couch with a hopeful expression on his face. "Away from school?"

Snape returned his stare casually. "Knowing you and your day-picking, you'd like this wedding outdoors, preferably some sort of garden, am I right?"

Harry's eyes widened in pleasant surprise and the wedding plans were momentarily disrupted to make way for a small make-out session.

- - - -

"You got called the the Headmaster's Office?" Ron asked the next day, astonished at the number of runs his friend had with the teachers lately. "Is this good or bad?"

Harry gave another shrug. "I wouldn't know for sure. I guess I'd have to find out tonight," and he pocketed the fake note while giving a smile for reassurance to his friends. "I'll be sure to tell you guys about it."

Ron and Hermione exchanged rather confused looks as their best friend left the Common Room once more.

The redhead rounded on his companion as soon as he was out of earshot. "I may not be as smart as you, but there's something fishy going on here..."

Hermione spared him a casual glance, not wanting to convey what she really felt. "What makes you say that?"

Ron clicked his tongue impatiently. "Teachers suddenly calling him...his nonchalant silence? Oh work your girly instincts woman! He's hot telling us something!"

The brunette just rolled her eyes. "From the way he's acting, I think he doesn't want to let us know too soon because we'd eventually find out."

Ron gave her an ugly, disbelieving frown. Hermione huffed in annoyance and returned to her thoughts in the guise of reading a very complicated book. She had not told Ron that Harry had made frequent disappearances in the middle of the night for about more than a month since she found out. She had absolutely no idea as to the reason such excursions, but out of the respect for her best friend, she decided they'd know in due time.

Ron could just go plain ballistic with assumptions and possibilities if he ever found out.

**TBC**

A/N: Forgive typos, everyone! I...got distracted. ;A; Enjoy!xD I'll try and get the new chapter up as soon as possible. Or when I get ideas.


End file.
